Which of the following ordered pairs represents a solution to the equation below? $(-2, 5) (-1, 1) (0, 1) (1, 3) (2, 0)$ $y = -x+2$
Answer: We can try plugging in the x-value of each ordered pair into the equation. If we evaluate and get the y-value of the ordered pair, then that ordered pair is a solution! Let's consider $(-2, 5)$ If we plug in $-2$ for $x$ and evaluate, do we get $5$ $y = (-1)(-2) + 2 = 2 + 2 = 4$ Let's consider $(-1, 1)$ If we plug in $-1$ for $x$ and evaluate, do we get $1$ $y = (-1)(-1) + 2 = 1 + 2 = 3$ Let's consider $(0, 1)$ If we plug in $0$ for $x$ and evaluate, do we get $1$ $y = (-1)(0) + 2 = 0 + 2 = 2$ Let's consider $(1, 3)$ If we plug in $1$ for $x$ and evaluate, do we get $3$ $y = (-1)(1) + 2 = -1 + 2 = 1$ Let's consider $(2, 0)$ If we plug in $2$ for $x$ and evaluate, do we get $0$ $y = (-1)(2) + 2 = -2 + 2 = 0$ Thus the only ordered pair that is a solution to the equation is $(2, 0)$ We come to the same answer by plotting the points and the equation. $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}8$ $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}8$